Double Trouble
by FromThoughtsToInk
Summary: AU:Taking off after Trouble, Tony is upset about Ziva's And Abby's disappearance and will do anything to find her. Several days later, strange messages appear Kate's locker, each containing a photo. With the help of McGee, Gibbs, and the team, Tony tries to find the girls. But time is running out. Sequel to Trouble, read it before this.
1. Two Days After

Crime scene tape covered the alley when Tony got there. The police wouldn't let him go in, but he didn't need get in to know that the victims were Ziva and Abby. Abby's black scarf was sitting in a storm drain and a piece of Ziva's jacket was lying on the floor. He tried calling Ziva on Thursday, he got her number on Wednesday, she didn't answer. He tried calling Abby, no reponse.  
Tony was worried when he saw the scarf, he broke down into tears when he saw the jacket. He never felt this sad since Kate's death.  
Ziva flashed in his mind. She was laying on a morgue table, a white cloth covering her body. You could just make out the stiches from her upper body. Her face was ashen grey. She was covered in bruises and cuts, just like Kate after the crash. He was in shock. 'Maybe if I went with her, this wouldn't have happened!' He started to beat himself up about it. For the last two days, all he can think about was Ziva; Ziva, Ziva, Ziva. Everything reminded Tony of her. Even saying hello to Kate reminded him of her.

It just worried him that one day soon, he'll be saying hello to Ziva too.


	2. Find Me

**AN: Thanks for all the nice reviews. You guys are the only reason why I do this. Hope you enjoy the sequel as much as you like the original. Special thanks and shout out to NCIS Tiva Fan Forever and to reio for being the best fans and awesome reviewers an not-so author can ever ask and pray for. If you want your name here, review. Criticism is welcome. I know, this is a short chapter, but this helps move the plot along.**

Ziva woke up tied to a chair, hands behind her back. Abby was slumped over in the chair in front of her. Ziva felt wet blood drip down her forehead and she was aching all over. Abby started the stir, she woke up groaning.  
"Okay, I'm dizzy, I'm in pain, and I'm every confused. Where am I?" Abby asked.  
"Abby, it's me, Ziva. I am also disoriented, I am in a universe, or is it world, a world of pain, I'm just as confused as you, and I have no idea where we are, answered Ziva.  
"I know where we are," said a voice from the shadows. Mikel appeared with Chip next to him.  
"Mikel? Chip?" said Abby, now more confused than before.  
"Don't call me Chip!" yelled "Charles."  
"Yeah, it is me. And, um, Charles," said Mikel.  
"He is the creepy ex?" Ziva asked, Mikel glared at her and Abby nodded, "I can see why you broke up with him."  
"Shut up!" said Mikel. He looked murderous, the gun in his hand REALLY helped. Mikel placed the barrel, it made her cringe, on the side of her head while Chip took a picture. She didn't know want the picture was for, and she did not want to know.  
Ziva started to think about an escape plan; she may not get out but it gave Abby a chance. And she was okay with it, as long as someone found her body.


	3. The First of Many

**AN: Sorry for the short chapters. Do you know how hard it is to write two completely different stories? I promise to try to write longer chapters.**

Tony woke up to a sad day. The sky was grey, the birds the usually annoyed the crap out of him weren't singing. "Good morning Kate," he said. His voice was quite and sad, just like it had been after Kate died. He sulked to school. Everything seemed normal but different at the same time.  
Tony got to homeroom and sat next to McGee. McGee looked sad, and he kept looking at the two empty seats in the back, as if he was hoping the girls would be sitting there.  
"Hey McGee," greeted Tony.  
"Hi Tony," said McGee. After an exchange of solmen looks, the conversation ended. Gibbs walked in, his cup of coffe in hand.  
"I know you have heard to Abby Scutio and Ziva David, if any of you have anything that might help the police find them, say it now," he said sternly. Tony, reluctantly, raised his hand.  
"I may have something," he said, "Ziva asked me to help her with something on Wednesday, it had something to do with Abby. I didn't go," he looked at the floor, his face was bright red. Everyone looked pained, except three, Mikel, Chip, and Ray. Tony didn't pay attention to anyone but Ray. His face was angry.  
"You let her go alone," yelled Ray, he shot up from his seat, "You could have prevented this, she, I mean they, could still be here if you had gone with her."  
Ray walked Tony and started to punch him, and Tony didn't fight back. He felt like he deserved it. Gibbs ran over and pulled Ray off him. It was silent the rest of the class.  
Tony went to pick up some stuff from his locker when he noticed something taped to Kate's locker. He took it. It was a photo. Not just any photo, a photo of Ziva. She had a huge cut on her forehead, bruises on her face, and, worst of all, a gun pointed to her head. 'The first of many' was written on the back in red ink. He pushed past a group of football players and ran back to find Gibbs.  
"I found this on Kate's locker," he said breathing heavily. Gibbs slapped the back of his head, "What was that for?"  
"For not going with the girls," Gibbs took the picture from his hands, "I'm calling my boss."  
"I thought your boss was Vance," said a confused Tony.  
"Never mind," said Gibbs, he walked out at started to talk on the phone.

Only one good thing came out from that picture, Ziva David was alive.


	4. Campfire

**AN: Sorry I have been gone for so long (getting ready for school.) Review. Do you want your name here? Send me a comment or question and I'll try to answer it.**

After finding the photo, Tony gathered the team. He closed the blinds and turned off all, but one, of the light. He placed the photo on the table.  
"We have to find them," he said in a low voice. He looked at his friends across the table. Paula and McGee nodded, E.J. looked grim, Palmer raised his hand.  
"I have a question," he said, breaking the eerie slience.  
"What is it, Palmer?" Tony asked impationtly.  
"Wouldn't we get in trouble with the police?" Palmer looked nerously.  
"Yes, if we get caught. Anything else," asked Tony. The room went quite again, "Good. All we have soon far is this picture. It shows Ziva, the gun, most of the hand holding it, part of Abby, and some crates. That isn't much of a lead, but it's all we have. How can we find them with this?"  
"I know a guy a who can tell what kind of gun is used in the photo," said McGee, "then I can go the the gun shops to see who but that gun?"  
"Palmer and I can take the picture to Dr. Mallard. He can tell us how badly she is ingured," said Paula.  
"I'll go look at the alley with E.J. to see if there are any clues the police may have missed," said Tony, "Nice campfire."  
"Campfire?" Palmer asked, perplexed.  
"Yeah, a campfire, you know," said Tony.  
"No, I don't."  
"A campfire is when we gather information in a circle," answered Tony. The bell rang, the team was free to go. Tony and E.J. walked to his car. Tony started to open the driver door but E.J. wedged herself between him and the door.  
"Tony, it's been two days. If the police couldn't find them, what makes you think we can?"  
"Because for the police they're just another case, but they are our friends. They are counting on us."


	5. The doctor is in

**AN: Special gift to the awesomest viewers EVER! Two chapters! Special appearance of one Dr. Ducky Mallard. To MakiShadowblade, I'm writing two stories at the same time, so long chapters are kind of hard but thanks for understanding. Also, thanks for the nice comment at the end, it made my day. Want your name here? Review, tell why you started reading my crappy stories.**

Palmer and Paula knocked on Dr. Mallard's door after school. Donald "Ducky" Mallard was the school counselor, he grew up in Scotland and moved to D.C. a few years ago. Door opened a crack showing half of the doctor's body.  
"Ah, Mr. Palmer. I haven't seen you in ages. I see you brought Paula. Do you need anything?" Ducky asked.  
"You know what happened Abby and the new girl, Ziva, right?" Paula said.  
"Tony found a picture of her taped to Kate's locker," he showed the copy of the picture, "we wondered if you can tell us the extent of her injuries," finished Palmer. Ducky took the photo, holding it delicatly with the hands only a doctor would have.  
"One can hardly tell how badly she is injured, but that cut on her forehead will get infected if it isn't cleaned. From what I could see from Abigail, she has a few scraches and bruises," Ducky continued, "This reminds my of the time when a classmate mine went to explore the school's basement. After three days he got out. When he came out, he had a large gash on his arm that had long been infected. The doctor considered amputating his ar-"  
"That's a nice story Ducky, but we have to tell Tony," said Paula.  
"Please tell me if you have any news on the girls," said Ducky.  
"I promise," said Palmer. He and Paula started to walk out the door. Paula pulled out her phone and called Tony.  
"Tony, they will need medical attention after we find them," said Paula. Palmer could just barely hear Tony.  
"Well, it's a start," he heard.  
"Call me when you have any news," said Paula, "Talk to you later, bye."


	6. Guns & Ammo

The guy working at the counter of the pawn shop was reading a magizine, Guns & Ammo. McGee taped on the desk to get the clerk's attention. He looked up, eyes pearing at him just over the top of the paper. He grinned.  
"Hey, McGee!" the clerk said brightly.  
"Hi, Steven. I want to ask you something," McGee said.  
"Sure, McGee. Whatcha need?" Steven asked.  
"Me and my friends are trying to recreate this picture, we want to know what kind of gun this is," McGee explained. He handed Steven the photo.  
"That is a .45 calibar Detonics Combat Master. You don't see that often, it is a rare gun. We have only one in stock and it's my dad's," said Steven as he pulled a metal box from uder the counter. He opened it, McGee compared the gun to the picture, a perfect match. The metal was the same color and the wood was the fastened in the same style. McGee pulled out his phone and took a picture.  
"Did anyone buy this gun?"  
"No, this is the only one we have," answered Steven.  
"Thanks, Steven. I owe you one."  
"Tell Sarah I said hi."  
"Will do, bye," McGee called Tony, "The gun is a Detonics semi-automatic. Not a common gun, so it shouldn' be that hard to find the person who bought it."  
"Meet you at my place in two hours for another campfire."  
"See then," he clicked the phone off. He felt one step closer to finding Abby.


	7. At the crime scene

**AN: Hey you guys! Guess what? You're getting a trilogy. Ain't that great? ShadowEar, yes some of our mini investigators need a little headslap. Want your name here? Review, tell are you a boy or a girl. I would like to see the gender demographic. Or tell me a book I should read, there are no wrong answers (Twilight is not a good answer.)**

Tony slipped his phone into his pocket, and joined E.J. at the crime scene.  
"That was Paula and Tim," he said, she just nodded.  
The crime scene tape was removed and the alley was cleaned up; it seems like the police were slowly giving up, and Tony refused to see it. By just looling at the alley, Tony could almost see the crime taking place in his head Abby struggling, Ziva putting up a fight. He looked for something, anything, that might give him a clue to where they are.  
"The place is wiped clean," said E.J., breaking the eerie silence, "we're not going to find anything."  
"The police might have missed something," he said. Just then out of the corner of his eye he saw it. A jagged corner of red brick, sharp enought to cut skin. A dark red stain, blood, was at the edge.  
"I found something!" he yelled. E.J. rushed over to see. She pulled out her phone and took a picture.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Taking a picture to show the police," she answered.  
"We need to get a sample. Do you have a q-tip or something?"  
"No, but I have a make-up pad." Tony took it from her hand. He then started to wipe the brick clean of blood. With this small piece of evidence, Tony felt a million steps closer to the girls.  
"We should turn this in now, along with those pictures you took. Campfire at my place in forty minutes," he said.  
"Well, what are we standing around here for? Let's get going."


	8. I can't let her go

**AN: IDEA TIME!1! Are any of you good artist? I thought maybe, just maybe, if you are a good artist, you can draw scenes to the story. If you want to 1a. make a deviantart account 1b. if you already have an account, draw a picture 3. when/if you review, write in you account name and which scene you drew, then I'll write your name and account here. I wrote the word 'account' a lot. Want your name here? Review, follow the steps above. Or, if your not a good artist like my brother (I love you bro!), write your favorite scene in the story and I'll attempt to draw it (it will be nothing more than a couple of glorified stick figures. Have fun! :D **

Abby tried to fall asleep, but nothing work. She was very tired and weak due to the fact she hadn't eaten anything since Wednesday. Ziva was struggling against her bonds, constantly moving. Her chair scraping on the concrete floor. All of a sudden, she stop. Abby felt warm breathe on the back of her neck, every musel in her body tensed. A hand pulled her pigtails, exposing her neck. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ziva's Kabar move. The cold metal eventally resting on her neck. She took a sharp breathe. 'Don't panic. Don't panic,' she thought, trying to find comfort in those foreign words.

Chip was in front of her, his camera was trained on her. Abby closed her eyes tight. The shutter fell.  
With Chip's back in front of her, took the opertunity Ziva kicked him right between the legs. He drop to the floor with a groan. Ziva smirked, 'Bet they wished they tied my legs,' she thought.  
Mikel walk over to her, eyes blazing in hatred.  
"Why you!" he slashed at her face, creating a cut on her cheek. Fresh blood dripped onto her shirt. Abby screamed. Ziva did nothing, she didn't cry, she didn' even wince.  
"Get up Chip! And get the rope," said Mikel, he dropped the knife. Chip got up, keeping his distance from Ziva. She moved her foot, trying the reach the knife.  
"Abby," she whispered, her voice was soft, "you're closer to the knife. Just kick it to me." Abby tapped the knife with just enough force to moved to Ziva. Ziva hid it under her foot Mikel came back.  
"That was a stupid mistake. I should've known better," he muttered.  
"Yeah, but you didn't," Ziva said smugly as Mikel started to tie her legs down. Once down, he turned to Abby, a small smile was on his face.  
"Hi Abby," he said.  
"What do you want?" she asked, she refused to look him in the eye.  
"You. All I want is you. We can be so happy together, why do you choose not to see it?" he said, he placed a hand on her shoulder, she shrugged it off.  
"Maybe if you let us go," started Abby, "we can be together," she force herself to look at him and smile. He looked happy for a moment, then slightly concern.  
"You can't fool me Abby. You'll probally go with McGeek, leave me in the dust, and I can't let that happen."  
"How long have been here, three, four days? Let Abby go as a sign of good faith," reasoned Ziva, "maybe she could get a negotionater."  
"NO!" Mikeled yelled, he voice echoed, "I can't let her go."


	9. Dried Blood

**AN: I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry! I haven't updated in forever. I will receive flames with a grateful heart, because it means you cared about how often I update. If you care, please review. If you don't care, please review. Special thanks to all of my forgiving and faithful readers. I LOVE YOU ALL! :]**

"Abby," whispered Ziva. It has been a hour since she moved.  
"Yes," she said back. Her voice was thick and hoarse from three days without water.  
"You need to convince Mikel to let you go."  
"No!" Abby was startled, "And leave you here, alone, with that creepy. No."  
"It may be your last chance. Just try to convince him and -" The door slammed open, making Ziva jump is surprise They're back.  
"We brought some stuff for you," said Mickel. In Chip's arms were bags. Water bottles and some other things stuck out of the paper bags. Mikel pulled out his knife and started to cut through the rope holding Abby's hand behind her back. Ever so often his hand or the blade would lightly touch her hand, making her tense and shudder. Abby could almost feel him smirk.  
In a few moments she was free. Abby jumped out of the Mikel put his hand around her waist, pulling the chair. She tried to wiggle free, but he was too strong.  
"Not so fast, Abby. Charles. Hand me the duct tape and rope." Chip gave him the items in a timely fashion.  
Mikel tied her waist to the chair, leaving her hands free, and duct taping the knots underneath the chair so she couldn't untie them. He then did the same thing to Ziva but leaving one hand tied behind her back.  
"So you won't escape," he explained. Chip then handed each girl a bottle of water. Abby imediately downed the water. Ziva just put it on the floor, looking Mikel in the eye.  
"Drink."  
"No," she said defiantly. Ziva knew she was growing weaker without food or water, but as a child she learned one thing: Abba is always right, even if he IS wrong. He did say she was headstrong and defiant, and he wasn't going to be wrong today.  
Mikel knelt so he could be eye level with her. "If you die, I go to prison for murder."  
"Good."  
Mikel slapped her across her face.  
"Mikel! Let Ziva go. It's me you want. Please! She shouldn't suffer because of me," Abby pleaded. Tears streaked her face. Mikel turned to face her.  
"If she leaves, it's going to be in a body bag," he said through gritted teeth. Ziva took the oppertunity of his back turned to pick up the knife hidden under her foot and slipped it into her blood stained sleeve. The cold metal sent goosebumps up her arm.  
"My, my! That cut on your face, Ziva, looks like it's going to get infected," Chip said. She didn't went to admit it, but the cut was pulsing. And the dried blood covered half of her face. She looked like hell.  
Chip pulled out a damp washcloth. He wiped the blood off from her face, not to gently.  
"Better. Almost picture prefect. Charles, get the camera. Gonna send Tony a little present," his face was evil. Pure evil.  
Chip was the one posing with her, not that his face was in the picture. He gripped her neck. Ziva turned away.  
"I'll see you two after school," Mikel said.


End file.
